


Infinite Possibilities

by Sari1219



Category: BioShock Infinite
Genre: Eventual relationship, F/M, Lutecest, Self-cest, tags to be added as story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 20:31:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18080399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sari1219/pseuds/Sari1219
Summary: An exploration of Rosalind and Robert's lives in Columbia. Beginning with Robert's arrival in Columbia, and possibly through to when the game takes place.





	Infinite Possibilities

**Author's Note:**

> So this is kind of a complete re-write of a fic I wrote years ago on FF.net under the same name, however now I am a much better writer, so I am giving it a go again. No idea how long it will be yet. I don't even know how active this fandom is anymore, but whatever. If you don't like Lutecest then skip it cuz eventually it will end up there.

A gentle breeze blew though Columbia carrying floral scents with it, as Rosalind ripped off a piece of her croissant and popped it in her mouth. She had just finished doing some quick shopping, and had stopped at a cafe for a snack before diving back into her work for the afternoon.

She was thinking of the next steps to complete her experiment, the end was so close, and she buzzed with anticipation. Her thoughts were interrupted by the giggling of two young women sitting at the table across from her. They were discussing a new love interest of the blonde one, who proclaimed that it was _love at first sight._

Rosalind scoffed at the idea, standing up from the table. She wiped her mouth, collected her shopping bag, and briskly walked away from the cafe.

Such a ridiculous notion, _love at first sight._ Many a people had their lives ruined on that foolish notion alone. To have a proper relationship there were many factors to be considered; societal status, occupation, finances, and so on. Rosalind smiled to herself over having broken down a relationship to a scientific equation... perhaps this was why her mother was worried she would die as an old maid.

Once home Rosalind quickly put away her groceries, the cupboards were hardly stocked, but it was better than the near empty state they were in before. Sometimes mundane things like grocery shopping and laundry slipped her mind when she was in the middle of an experiment.

She grabbed a glass of water, and an apple, and headed back into her laboratory. Tonight was going to be the big test. She and Robert had been running through trials to create a tear between their realities. They would know soon whether they had succeeded, or if it was back to the drawing board. 

Rosalind pushed aside a stack of notes sitting on her desk, and sat down her glass of water. Grabbing a piece of chalk with her other hand, she munched on her apple while double checking her calculations on the black board. 

After a short while she saw the Lutece particle was cutting in and out, Robert was trying to talk to her.

**Are you ready?** He asked.

She tossed her apple into the bin, wiping her hands on her skirt she rushed to her machine.

**Yes.** She replied.

Rosalind’s heartbeat began to quicken, there wasn’t much in this world that excited her. Completing and important test like this however, did qualify. She adjusted some knobs to alter the frequency of the particle, and threw the big switch on the power box to shunt more power into the machine. She clasped her hands, and held her breath, her eyes fixated on her creation as it started up.

The machine began to make a soft wiring noise that steadily grew more loud and consistent. The particle rapidly flickering in and out, then stopped all together. Rosalind’s shoulders slumped and she blew out her breath in a deep sigh, failure was always disappointing. 

Just as she was ready to give up, a hole began opening across her wall. She looked through and could see a room, which was a mirror of her own laboratory appearing. She walked over to stand in front of the hole which was now about person sized.

Robert stood there and looked at her, tilting his head at her, he smiled.

“Rosalind” 

Rosalind’s heart skipped a beat, and she sucked in a sharp breath. She felt odd, but she assumed that was from all the anticipation of completing the test. They had succeeded, after so many sleepless nights; finally the fruit of their labor was coming to bear.

She stuck out her hand without even thinking.

“Robert, come here. We have a chance to finally meet in person.”

He stood there staring at her hand contemplating, one hand resting curled under his lower lip.

Rosalind wiggled her hand, growing impatient, “we don’t know how long this field will stay open, come on.”

Robert finally grabbed her hand, and Rosalind grew even more excited, she began to pull him through the tear. Robert stepped through, letting go of her hand and straightened, he stood just a couple inches taller than her- appropriate she supposed for her masculine foil. 

Robert opened his mouth ready to speak when suddenly his expression changed to confusion and then one of pain. He clenched his skull bowing over in pain, when suddenly blood began to pour out of his nose.  
“Robert!!” Rosalind screamed, and moved to catch her brother as he collapsed to the ground.

His head lolled on her shoulder, a steady stream of blood leaking out over their clothes. His eyelids fluttering, he seemed to be delirious. Rosalind turned around and slid his arm over her shoulder, standing up with some difficulty – the man was heavy!

She slowly walked out of the laboratory, and began trudging up the stairs to her bedroom, as fast as she could while dragging along an incapacitated Robert. A bloody trail followed them to the bedroom, as she dropped Robert onto the bed.

She dragged him up to the pillows and tilted his head to the side. Grabbing the handkerchief off her side table she stuffed it into his nose, and then desperately began searching for more. Pulling some from her laundry basket, at the moment it wasn’t important if they were clean or not, she returned to Robert’s side to give him a more complete assessment.

She stuck the other handkerchief in his nose and placed a hand on his forehead. No fever, that was good. She then gently lifted up his wrist counting his pulse -a bit faster than normal, but not erratic. She pulled up his eyelids, to see his eyes rolled back in his head. A few shakes and Rosalind was able to determine Robert was completely unconscious.

A thought struck her, and she slammed down the stairs into the lab. The field that they had previously opened between dimensions had closed, after confirming that Rosalind ran over to her supply room and ripped open the cupboard doors. Spotting the box that contained her medical equipment she pulled it down and began to frantically search for her transfusion pump. 

Finding the appropriate materials she raced back up to the stairs, fear struck her that Robert would be dead when she got back into the room and made her move faster. She dropped everything on the bed and quickly grabbed his wrist; she could feel his pulse, slower than it was before.

Robert was beginning to look pale, the handkerchiefs soaked in his blood. She gently pulled them out, and dropped them on the floor. She waited a moment to see if Robert would start bleeding again, when he didn’t, she set up her little blood pump. Tying a tourniquet around her arm she rubbed some alcohol on, then on Roberts arm. She took the needle attached to the tube and gently inserted into the crook of Robert’s elbow, and then taped it on. Then she repeated the process with her own arm, then undoing the tourniquet, with the other hand she began pumping the mechanism, drawing the blood from her veins across and into Robert’s. 

Rosalind leaned over to study Robert’s features. He was her perfect duplicate in every way, only male. In another world where she was born as a man instead of a woman, she wondered how different their lives were. However, these were questions to ask him once she was sure he wasn’t about to die on her. His visceral reaction to coming into her dimension was unexpected. Certainly she was going to have to start keeping a new journal to document this information.

Rosalind put down the pump, and brought the chair at her vanity over. Then she slid into it and relaxed, she was going to be here for a while. Resuming pumping again, Rosalind watched as Robert’s chest rose and fell in a steady rhythm. After a while Rosalind began to feel a bit light headed, so she stopped pumping, grabbed a piece of cotton, and taped it to each of their arms where the needle had gone in.  
She picked up all the supplies and studied them forlornly, she was very tired now. So she placed them on her vanity, vowing to sterilize everything once she woke up. Then she turned and studied her bed, the sheets were bloody, with Robert lying on top of them. He would need to be cleaned up too... however she decided that these were problems for future Rosalind to handle, and laid down on the bed beside her brother. She closed her eyes, and quickly fell into a deep sleep, content that at least for the moment Robert wasn’t going to die.

**Author's Note:**

> So at this point Rosalind loves Robert, but is not "in love" with him as she will later be, just wanted to clarify that.


End file.
